1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure of an electronic board fixed to a board support member and a bus bar disposed in the board support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electronic control unit used in a hydraulic brake system for a vehicle includes a control board controlling electrical components such as electromagnetic valves and pressure sensors mounted on a base body having a brake fluid path formed therein or an electrically-driven component such as a motor and a housing receiving the control board.
The housing is a box-shaped member fixed to one face of the base body and has an internal space receiving electrical components protruding from one face of the control board or the base body.
A part of a bus bar is exposed from the inner face of the housing. The exposed face of the bus bar is electrically connected to an electrical connection pad disposed in an electrical circuit on the control board by a bonding wire.
As such a bus bar, a bus bar is known in which the backside of the exposed portion of the bus bar is embedded in the inner face of the housing at the time of insert-molding the bus bar into the housing, thereby stably fixing the bus bar to the housing (see JP-A-2003-333731, for instance).
As described above, in the configuration in which the exposed portion of the bus bar is embedded in the inner face of the housing, the bus bar can be stabilized in the width direction (a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the bus bar) but there is a problem in that the adhesive property of the bus bar to the housing, particularly, the adhesive property in the longitudinal direction of the bus bar is low.